


Amsterdam Growing Up

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Andrea was also originally the younger sister but not anymore she's not, I'M REVAMPING THIS FROM THE WATTPAD VERSION IT STARTED OUT AS, Other, may end up doing the same to Moscow's version, sassmeister Hamster, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: it's hard enough raising a child, but one that looks just like you?





	Amsterdam Growing Up

Timothy Peeters. Usually went by Tim. Light brown hair that stood up in front, amber eyes, fair skin. 5’5, or 165 centimeters. That is, without the hair standing up. Currently, the Dutch male is wearing one of the recent outfits that had come out that’s accompanied by a blue and white scarf, of which the ends hung behind him. He looked like the average Dutchman, but that’s the thing. He’s not. He’s the personification of the country, though not many people knew that. One of those people happens to be a young lady by the name of Lijsbeth Bakker, of whom he is engaged. Well, was. She called it off months ago for some reason.

The year is 1275 and Tim was walking in downtown Amsterdam. The city had been founded as recently as October 27th, meaning the city’s still fairly new, unlike Rotterdam and The Hague. Speaking of, how long has it been since took in that little black haired and golden eyed girl as his daughter? She’d claimed she’s The Hague, so he figured why not? Besides, he couldn’t leave her as an orphan. Apparently she’d decided her civilian name is Andrea.

What drew Tim out of his thoughts was the sound of someone being hit with something. Curious, he went to where he’d heard the sound to find Lijsbeth, along with a couple. By her feet is a basket with something in it. Once he was close enough, he saw that her sleeve is torn and that she’s bleeding from a wound. They didn’t seem to notice Tim was there. Not until he spoke.

“What’s going on here?” He asked. Three sets of eyes look at him. “Tim,” Lijsbeth said. She picked up the basket and went to where the amber eyed male is, hugging his arm. “So, you’re the guy our daughter had a child with,” the other male said. Tim’s eyes widened at hearing that, then glanced at the basket to see a baby’s head. The rest of it was buried under a blanket. Appeared to be sleeping. “Oh, you didn’t know about the baby,” Lijsbeth’s father noted, judging by his silence. “This is great. Now you get to be witness to the murder of both Lijsbeth and the child.”

“Wait,” Tim said when he saw the man approaching. He stopped. “I want to propose a deal.” An eyebrow was raised and Lijsbeth looked up at him. “I’ll take the kid if you let her live.” Lijsbeth’s eyes widened when he said that. Both her parents talked it over before coming to a conclusion. They looked at him and he said, “Fine. We’ll do it your way. But, show any complications and it’s back to what it would’ve been.” There was a nod from Tim. Facing Lijsbeth, Tim held out a hand expectantly. Sighing, she handed the basket to her ex-lover. “His name is Adriaan,” she informed. “His birthday is October 27th.” Another nod from Tim and he took the basket from her. Without another word, Tim gave her a one-armed hug and left.

Now that he’s alone with the baby, he finally had a chance to look at him. Would you look at that, what little hair Adriaan has is the same color as Tim’s. Big blue eyes open and look up at him. Oh, his eye color hadn’t developed yet. Who knows what it’s going to be when he’s older. Out of instinct, Adriaan smiled up at the older male. And what do you know, Tim’s actually smiling back, something rare for him to do. Surprising that a baby managed to do that when nothing else has. As he approached his front door, it was opened to reveal Andrea. Tim stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Before he even had a chance to say anything, she was at his side and peering into the basket.

“Ooo, a baby!” She cooed. Golden eyes look up at him. “Where did they come from, papa?” She asked. “Remember Lijsbeth?” Tim asked. Andrea nodded. “Apparently she had my son.” At that, Andrea’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?” She asked. Tim nodded. “It seems you have a baby brother now.” A bright smile crossed the girl’s face. She’d always wanted a brother, seeing as how Tim has both a younger sister and brother. “She said his name is Adriaan.” Looking back at the baby, Andrea said, “Hi Adriaan.”

A few years after finding out about Adriaan and taking him in, it was revealed that he has Tim’s amber eye color. When he’d started walking, it was when he walked straight to his father. His first word? Papa. Whenever he went to bed at night, he only fell asleep when Tim sang him a lullaby. Otherwise there’d be a cranky little boy who won’t be able to sleep. Today’s his first day of school and Andrea had volunteered to take him on her way to school, of which Tim was grateful for because he didn’t want to be late to his meeting. Both were given a hug before they left for school. Hell, Adriaan even gave his father a kiss on the cheek. Tim watched in stunned silence as Adriaan and Andrea walked out the door hand in hand. Had… Had that just happened? In the years he’s raised the two, neither of them had bothered doing something like that. It made his heart flutter and brought a smile to his face. There he goes again, smiling because of his son. Standing up, Tim gathered his things and started on his way to the meeting.

Amber eyes of Adriaan look around as he and his sister made their way to school. He hasn’t been in this part of town before, so he clutched Andrea’s hand tightly. She smiled at him and reassured nothing bad would happen. Nothing bad ever happened on the way to or at school. Oh how wrong she would be in a few days’ time. For now, the two siblings simply continued their walk. Once at school, they found where Adriaan was supposed to go and Andrea helped him get there before hugging him goodbye.

“I’ll see you after class, broertje,” she said. Adriaan simply nodded and hugged her tightly. “Love you, Grote zus,” Adriaan said. That had Andrea smiling brightly. “Right back at you, Adriaan.” They let go of each other and Adriaan walked into his class while Andrea went to hers.

Finding an empty place, Adriaan sat down and stared in the distance, essentially zoning out. What pulled him out of it was when another kid around his age poked his arm. Huh? Amber eyes look at them to see it’s a boy. The boy smiled and introduced himself as Antoon. Adriaan blinked, then introduced himself. Antoon then took Adriaan by the hand and pulled him to where some toys are and asked if he wanted to play. Eh, why not? Seems like a nice kid. Besides, it seems like Antoon really wants to be his friend. Reaching out, Adriaan picked up a toy. Also, he needs something to do until class starts.

By the time class was over, Adriaan wanted to fall asleep, so when Andrea went to see him afterwards, she smiled at seeing her sleepy brother. Picking him up, Andrea then made her way home. He wasn’t complaining. In fact, he rested his head on her. This brought a wider smile to her face. She placed him at the table once they were home and got to making something to eat. What she hadn’t been expecting was for a sleepy Adriaan to pad up to her and watch before asking a question.

“Can I help?” A light chuckle escaped her. “Sure you can.” Now it’s Adriaan’s turn to smile. When asked, Adriaan would go get certain supplies or foods Sometimes he would be allowed to stir if he couldn’t get it due to his height. As soon as they finished making it and had it set, Tim walked in the door. Adriaan almost immediately went and hugged his leg. After putting his coat away, Tim picked up the boy and hugged him. “Hi, Adriaan,” he said and looked at his son, noting the sleepiness. “Tired?” Adriaan nodded at that. “Well, you can go to bed after dinner and a bath. Hi Andrea.” When Andrea hugged him, he was only able to return it with one arm. “Adriaan helped make dinner,” Andrea informed. She let go and Tim set Adriaan down at the table, sitting next to him. Andrea sat on the other side of Tim.

After everything was said and done, Andrea helped Adriaan into his pajamas after bath time and helped the sleepy boy into bed while Tim did the dishes. Once he was done, he went to Adriaan’s room and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the amber eyed boy that stared at him both tiredly and expectantly. Tim held out a hand and Adriaan got a hold of it. The boy was then pulled close so he could nestle into his father. He always had to cuddle Tim when being sung to sleep. Not like Tim ever complained about it, just so long as Adriaan was content then so was he. Opening his mouth, Tim started singing Adriaan’s lullaby.

 

_Lilting at night_

_You aren't ever gonna be alight_

_When I'm with you, all I have is spacey thoughts_

_And every land is dight_

_Won't ya get me some afterthoughts_

_Afterthoughts, afterthoughts_

_I'm chanting 'til dawn_

_And every nation is gone_

 

Amber eyes look up at the elder male. He liked the sound of his father singing.

 

_Now I can't find the rhythm without you_

_And when you're gone I feel immovable_

_Rhythm without you_

_When times get cuckoo_

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

_Times get cuckoo_

 

Adriaan’s eyes drooped shut and he found his head rolling forward as he fell asleep.

 

_Will you hold me tight and not go hearing_

_Don't go fleering_

_And when you're gone I feel vacant_

_I feel vacant_

 

When it was over, Tim noticed that Adriaan had fallen asleep, so he laid the boy on his bed and pulled the sheets over him. For the first time in forever, a kiss was pressed to Adriaan’s forehead before Tim got up and left his son. Andrea had been peering into the room and smiled when she saw the little act of affection her father gave her brother. She turned and scampered when she saw Tim getting up.

A few days after then, Adriaan had been allowed to go to a meeting with his father. Tim also wanted to make sure Adriaan was one of them, since he is the product of both nation and human. It was here that Adriaan would find that it’s no normal meeting. The amber eyed boy was sitting in his seat, playing with something when it felt like someone was watching him. So he looked over to find a green eyed woman with brown hair watching him. Next to her and also watching him is a green eyed male with light brown hair with some covering his right eye. Not saying anything, Adriaan went back to what he was playing with. Tim took notice of the two and invited them over.

“Hoi Laura, Damian,” he greeted. “Hi big brother,” Damian said with a smile and an accent. Laura was fixated on the boy, though. There was something awfully familiar about him and she was going to find out. “You going to stare forever or are you going to say something?” Adriaan asked. Hadn’t even bothered to look at her. Laura made a face. Sure seems to have an attitude, though. “Adriaan, that’s no way to talk to your tante,” Tim scolded. Amber eyes look up at Tim, then at Laura. He rested his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his palm. Oh, that’s it! Realization dawned on the female. That’s why he looks familiar! “He looks just like you, big brother,” Laura said and looked at her brother. She also has an accent. Neither sound familiar to Adriaan. Damian looked at Adriaan and came to an agreement.

Looking around, Adriaan spotted an older boy with blond hair and blue eyes talking to someone with black hair and blue eyes. Getting out of the chair, he walked over to them. Damian watched him, but didn’t say anything. Hands tugged on the blond’s sleeve. Blue eyes look at him in surprise, especially since there’s a boy at his side. The other noticed him as well and watched.

“What’s your name, little one?” The blond asked in what seemed like a Russian accent. The boy opened his mouth to say something when someone called to him “You know you’re not supposed to wander off like that when I’m not looking, zoon.” Of course, it’s his father. Amber eyes glared at the older male that was suddenly flung into the nearby wall as a forcefield surrounded Adriaan, the blond, and the black haired male. Two sets of blue eyes widen and multiple look to see what happened. No one else could hear what was being said with the three. Adriaan looked back at the blond and said, “Amsterdam.” As soon as he said that, Tim’s eyes widened and his back arched slightly. Laura and Damian are at his sides. They noticed when something lit up in his chest, where his heart should be. “I’m the result of a nation and a human having _fun’_ together.” He’d put emphasis on the word fun just to show that he’d had another parent. “You mean Netherlands had a thing with a human?” The black haired male asked. Adriaan nodded. “And you’re the result?” Another nod from Adriaan.

“You three think we should get the meeting started?” A female’s voice asked. They looked to see a female with shoulder length black hair adorned with jewels and such. The woman wore a one piece skirt till the ankles. It was bound at the waist with a wide ornamental sash. She also wore a broad head band and sandals. Her skin was darker than theirs. “How’d you get in here?” Adriaan asked. A smile crossed her face. “You honestly think you’re the only one with magic?” She asked. “Anyway, come on.” Adriaan’s forcefield disappeared and he walked over to Tim. The blue eyed blond joined a taller purple eyed male with a scarf and the black haired male joined a blond woman with a huge chest. Arms wrap around Tim’s arm, for he’s still on the ground. Amber eyes look at the boy. Tim adjusted Adriaan so that he could pick up his son and hold him close. “Mijn Amsterdam,” he muttered so only the boy could hear him. Adriaan's eyes widened at hearing that. How had he heard him through the forcefield?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy... he met Moscow, Kiev, and Cuzco in one go. Good luck figuring out which one's Kiev and which is Moscow.


End file.
